The Story of Beverley the Beaver
Beverley almost causes a deforestation of fir trees in the forest while trying to build a bigger dam. She was very selfish while cutting down many trees. Summary Main Zoo The monkeys are trying to share popcorn with Lucy, but she refuses to. Georgina begs pardon for Lucy to share. Lucy thinks of herself about selfishness. Story The North American forest is filled with fir trees. Melanie used to scratch her antlers in one of the trees when her antlers got itchy. Randolph has his mushrooms shaded by the trees. Boris has a fallen tree where bees are making honey. Beverley was the only one who was wanting to build a bigger dam. She started cutting down many trees. Randolph notices that his mushrooms will wither without the trees. She also chopped down Melanie's relaxing tree. She also took the fallen tree in which Boris was using for honey. Beverley was alerted by Boris, Randolph, and Melanie for stealing all the trees while trying to build a big dam. The animals try to find another forest as Beverley almost finished building her dam. She notices everything was deserted and her friends are moving away. She was very unhappy how she took Melanie's scratching post, stealing Boris's honey tree, and causing all of Randolph's mushroom to wither. Beverley soon was back to her dam. She got angry with herself about the useless masterpiece by stealing all the fallen logs. She soon found Melanie, Randolph, and Boris about finding a new home. Boris offered some seeds to grow new trees are replacements. Beverley thought to herself about building a massive forest. Moral Ending Lucy has finally understood the true meaning of selfishness. Lucy has ran out of popcorn for the monkeys. The monkeys have already finished half the bag of popcorn before the story ended. Lucy talked to them that she'll get more popcorn for tomorrow. Gallery Ep 22 2.jpg Ep 22 3.jpg Ep 22 4.jpg Ep 22 5.jpg Ep 22 6.jpg|Lucy thinks how selfish she has been to Tickles and Giggles about sharing the popcorn. Ep 22 7.jpg Ep 22 8.jpg Ep 22 9.jpg Ep 22 10.jpg Ep 22 11.jpg Ep 22 12.jpg Ep 22 13.jpg Ep 22 14.jpg Ep 22 15.jpg Ep 22 16.jpg Ep 22 17.jpg Ep 22 18.jpg Ep 22 19.jpg Ep 22 20.jpg Ep 22 21.jpg Ep 22 22.jpg Ep 22 23.jpg Ep 22 24.jpg Ep 22 25.jpg Ep 22 26.jpg Ep 22 27.jpg Ep 22 28.jpg Ep 22 29.jpg Ep 22 30.jpg Ep 22 31.jpg Ep 22 32.jpg Ep 22 33.jpg Ep 22 34.jpg Ep 22 35.jpg Ep 22 36.jpg Ep 22 37.jpg Ep 22 38.jpg Ep 22 39.jpg Ep 22 40.jpg Ep 22 41.jpg Ep 22 42.jpg Ep 22 43.jpg Ep 22 44.jpg Ep 22 45.jpg Ep 22 46.jpg Ep 22 47.jpg Ep 22 48.jpg Ep 22 49.jpg Ep 22 50.jpg Ep 22 51.jpg Ep 22 52.jpg Ep 22 53.jpg Ep 22 54.jpg Ep 22 55.jpg Ep 22 56.jpg Ep 22 57.jpg Ep 22 58.jpg Ep 22 59.jpg Ep 22 60.jpg Ep 22 61.jpg Ep 22 62.jpg Ep 22 63.jpg Ep 22 64.jpg Ep 22 65.jpg Ep 22 66.jpg Ep 22 67.jpg Ep 22 68.jpg Ep 22 69.jpg Ep 22 70.jpg Ep 22 71.jpg Nick Jr./PBS Kids Sprout Edits * All the uses of the word "stupid" was censored to "silly". Goofs/Errors * In the subtitles by NBC Universal, "fir trees" was misspelled as "fur trees". Trivia * Several times in the subtitles by NBC Universal, "Beverley" is spelled "Beverly". * This episode is very similar to the Dr. Seuss book, The Lorax. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD